Touching Hands
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU oneshot. Romance novels did not give these type of awkward confessions justice. RaitoxL.


**Title: **Touching Hands

**Pairing: **RaitoxL

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU themes, lemon, homosexual intercourse, profanities,

**Disclaimer: **Me no ooooown.

**Summary: **AU oneshot. Romance novels did not give these type of awkward confessions justice. RaitoxL.

**Word Count: **6'033 words

**A/N: **Those of you who are familiar with my Bleach fanfictions will know what this is :D

This is going to be the first AU oneshot that are inspired by a band, and since Panic! At the Disco is my Bleach Muse, My Chemical Romance will be my Death Note Muse. They are all spontaneous, long, usually have a lemon thrown in, and are riddled with plot holes. But, eh, everyone seemed to enjoy them so I thought I'd give it a try in the DN fandom.

(Yawns) This is my first attempt at writing Uke!L, so if people could help me by pointing out if he's too uke in some parts, it would be greatly appreciated!

And, a completely irrelevant note, but, I've had my GCSE results back! And I got an average grade of B! Six Bs, 4 Cs and 1 A! Not bad, eh?

Enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_And as we're touching hands,  
And as we're falling down,  
And in this pool of blood.  
And as we're falling down,  
I'll see your eyes.  
And in this pool of blood,  
I'll meet your eyes.  
'I mean this forever'."_

_-- Demolition Lovers, My Chemical Romance_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**TOUCHING HANDS**

L wriggled his toes in their constricting confines of his worn trainers, the footwear looking ready to fall apart from the seams at any given second. He detested shoes, they were uncomfortable and, if worn long enough through rain and shine, began to smell, and L's germaphobic nature just didn't like that.

But sacrifices had to made for today, especially today, so L bore with the tight, smelly torture devices squeezing his feet and nibbled on his thumb, shifting uncomfortably before Yagami Raito's dorm room.

Today was the day that he was going to admit his, dare he say it, _crush _on his only friend – if only because Mello had bullied him into it.

He wasn't quite sure when his affections for the revered Raito began, though he always had an odd sense of kinship with him from the first moment they met each other.

L had been lurking about in the library (as usual), flipping through numerous books and mentally tallying the typos and historical/scientific mistakes due to the fact that there was nothing to do in the prestigious college to distract him. It was when he was prowling the Geographical aisle when he had bumped into a rather flustered teen.

A rather flustered teen called Yagami Raito.

L still smirked in amusement when he remembered why Raito had been so dishevelled, and twitchy. The poor boy was handsome, beautifully so, and thus once he had stepped onto campus's grounds, nearby girls instantly became fanatical beasts and mobbed him.

Their relationship had kicked off from there, built on scathing comments, violent games of tennis and psychological battles of wills.

Somehow, in the two years he had known Raito, that kinship had somehow morphed into a _crush_ of all things. It was completely and utterly humiliating to him, the master of emotionless stares and bland masks.

L twitched and scuffed his trainers against the wooden floors as he tried to mentally plan out the conversation that was soon going to take place. But there were too many variables, too many unknown factors, and not even his hasty read through of romance novels and online dating tips bolstered him with confidence.

He was, quite frankly, a quivering mess of nerves.

L gnawed at his thumb, pivoting on his heel and shuffling a few feet away, before pausing and shuffling back before the door. He didn't know why he let Mello bully him into this, usually he could get rid of the blond chocoloholic by shoving him in the washing machine to be discovered later on by their legal guardian, Mr. Wammy (who had a soft spot for insane strays, i.e. genius orphans), when the laundry basket got too full and had to be emptied out.

However, Mello had pointed out that L had nothing to lose, and really, if he couldn't even face his best friend with an admittance of an infatuation then how did L expect to face psychotic serial killers in his dream occupation as detective?

L had retorted that emotions were far more terrifying and unpredictable than a criminal, but decided to go anyway otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

(Though, before he left Mr. Wammy's house with the distinct air of determination, he had shoved Mello into the washing machine and told Near, his favourite 'brother', that there was a leather clog in the contraption – the Child of the Corn- esque albino understood this and had promptly dropped his army men into the washing machine with Mello screaming profanities all the while)

The dark haired male shook his head and rudely pushed the door open, ignoring the glare aimed in his direction by the room's occupant and plopped himself down on the bed, happily kicking off his worn trainers and curling his legs towards his chest.

"By all means," Raito drawled from his seat at his desk, looking vaguely irritated but amused, "Come on in and make yourself at home."

L inclined his head. "Thank you, Raito-kun. How kind of you."

The brunet rolled his mocha eyes. "Why do I even try to be subtle with you?" He asked rhetorically, stretching out of his seat and strolled languidly to the quirky genius perched precariously on his bed, sitting down beside him.

L was unable to stop his muscles from tensing as the mattress dipped beside him, hypersensitive to the brush of his friend's arm against his, sending goosebumps exploding over his skin. He inwardly cursed his hormones and that niggling persistent emotion called affection (he refused to call it _love_ because he didn't believe that the relationship had evolved that far yet), struggling to keep his patented bored mask and breathing smooth as his heart imitated the behaviour of a caged hummingbird.

"Raito-kun is studying for his exams?" L coughed as the silence between them was starting to get too awkward.

Raito eyed the dark haired genius suspiciously for a moment before answering. "Yeah. Why? Did you expect me not to?"

"Of course not, Raito-kun." L dismissed, wide eyes taking in every inch of his friend's room whilst simultaneously avoiding looking directly at the younger male, a small voice in the back of his head (which sounded strangely like Mello) ordering him to cut the crap and just jump the sexy college student already.

"You're acting really weird, L." Raito commented. "Well, weirder than usual." He amended.

L wrapped his arms around his knees, watching his toes curl over the edge of the bed intently as if it would reveal to him the mysteries of the universe. "Whatever does Raito-kun mean?"

"L…" Raito poked his friend.

"Mello said I must come." L murmured, peeking at the frowning college student from the corner of his eye. "And though I dislike agreeing with Mello…he is right…"

Raito was obviously confused, the brunet leaning back and eyeing the fidgeting genius with calculating mocha eyes. "And what is Mello right about?" He pressed.

Romance novels did not give these situations justice.

L attempted to explain in his usual blunt manner, just throw it out carelessly and admire the resulting reaction, but for some reason his throat was clogged and refused to operate properly. Panic flashed through the normally reserved man's mind, demanding L to decide between fight or flight (L _really_ wanted to choose flight but he had a reputation to hold before Raito, and fleeing the younger male's room flushing like a tomato would completely obliterate it) as sweat broke out over his skin.

He wiped his clammy palms on his faded jeans. "Well…"

Raito frowned. "Well what?"

Films and books make this look so _easy_. "Well…Mello-" L cut himself off. "I have been meaning to tell Raito-kun that- no, that is a lie. I had intended to carry this to the grave but Mello promised that he wouldn't leave me alone and the washing machine cannot hold him forever before Mr. Wammy begins locking the laundry room-"

"L." Raito interrupted, looking vaguely amused. "You're rambling."

"Ah." L shuffled uneasily. "My apologies."

"No worries." Raito smiled reassuringly. "What is it that you were going to carry to your grave?"

"…" L stared, thumb pressed to his lips. "I…"

Raito poked the dark haired man again. "Yes?"

Perhaps it _would_ be better if L just carried it to his grave, confessions were far more painful then the websites and romance novels made out. "…Nothing, Raito-kun. I am sorry for bothering you." He silently lowered his feet onto his friend's plush carpet, feeling his reasoning abilities decrease as he did so.

Which was probably the cause for what happened next.

"No, L. Tell me." Raito sighed, concern seeping into his voice as his slim fingers wrapped round the slender man's arm, the touch sending jolts of pleasure and anxiety throughout L's body. "You shouldn't b-"

L kissed him.

It was an impulsive action, his body reacting before his mind, and _god_ L truly didn't care if Raito pushed him away or punched him or whatever because finally having those _lips_ on _his_ felt _fantastic_ – even if the angle was awkward, and the contact was clumsy.

Then L abruptly jerked back, lips shaped in a small 'o' of surprise and staring in horror at his equally shocked friend, suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. The panic, which was just an annoying buzz in his mind before, _exploded_ into an almost full-fledged panic attack at his spontaneous loss of control, cursing his hormones and Mello for his advice (that boy could not, and will not be trusted ever again!), wanting nothing more than to just flee the room as Raito continued staring at him with wide sepia eyes.

"You…" Raito blinked, his shock slowly fading from his face to be replaced by a carefully neutral mask. "You kissed me."

L didn't trust himself to speak, as air was struggling to reach his lungs, and nodded dumbly, his heart feeling ready to burst out of his chest.

"I see." Raito glanced away, down at his lap.

Just as L was starting to get mildly light-headed from the lack of air, Raito looked up with a steely glint his mocha eyes, taking away whatever breath remained in the older man's burning lungs. "I _see_." He repeated, this time with comprehension, before lunging forward and crushing his warm lips against L's parted ones.

L wasn't quite sure what happened next, but he was certain he had passed out for a brief moment, suddenly finding himself pressed against the mattress of his friend's bed, Raito straddling his thighs and his lips and mouth being ravaged by the younger male's teeth and tongue. He followed on basic reactions, all higher thought screeching to halt, and clutched at the warm body above him, moaning and squirming even though his lungs burned from lack of air.

Then the warmth on his mouth was gone and L instinctively gulped for air, chest heaving as his body tried to regain oxygen. Obsidian eyes blinked rapidly to get rid of the black spots in his vision, staring at the flushed features of Raito with a mixture of shock and delight. "R-Rai-"

Raito interrupted him by pressing their swollen lips together once more, thrusting his tongue deep into L's hot mouth, exploring every inch of the moist cavern. After fully ravishing the slighter male's mouth, Raito pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. "About damn time." He growled huskily.

"…What?" L blurted breathlessly, completely bewildered at what was happening.

Raito looked vaguely amused. "You think I didn't notice, L? All those odd looks, those cute little blushes whenever I touched you-"

"I did not blush." L muttered sourly.

"-_and_ Matt told me that you were reading romance novels and online date tips." Raito finished, completely ignoring the glowering eccentric. "It seems that even you succumb to hormones and get crushes." He laughed.

L frowned. "If Raito-kun thinks it is funny to mock me on this certain matter, then I find his sense of humour very distasteful."

"I'm not mocking you." Raito paused. "Well, maybe a little. But it's weird to think of you having a crush on anyone. I was beginning to think that you had the libido of a gherkin."

L blinked at the odd comparison, but easily ignored it. "Does Raito-kun…" He ventured hesitantly, peering up at the younger male through his sooty eyelashes. "…Feel the same way as I do?"

Raito gave L a flat look. "Would I have kissed you if I didn't?"

"You kissed Amane-san a few months ago even though you had no romantic inclinations towards her." L pointed out.

"It was Spin the Bottle, L, I _had_ to kiss her." Raito murmured, leaning on his elbow and propping his cheek on his palm, his free hand reaching out and fiddling ebony strands between slim fingers.

"If Raito-kun knew I had a…crush on him, then why did he make me go through the agony of confessing?" L asked suspiciously, giving the younger male a reproachful glare.

Raito smirked. "I guess I could say I wanted to confirm my suspicion before jumping to conclusions." He trailed his finger from the other man's hair and along the stubborn curve of L's jaw line, smirk widening at how the usually reserved man's breathing hitched. "But honestly? It was fun watching the calm and collected L Lawliet get flustered like a normal human being for once."

L blinked, face carefully blank. "Raito-kun is very childish."

"Pot calling kettle black, L." Raito sighed, pressing his hand flat against his mattress. "Now that all the details are out of the way, shall we continue?"

"Continue wha-mmmph!"

Raito skilfully curled his tongue round L's, coaxing it into his mouth before giving a firm suck around the moist muscle. He got the desired reaction, shuddering at hearing L give a breathy moan into his mouth and arch against him, able to feel the protrusions of the slighter male's ribs against his chest.

L's bitten fingernails dug through his friend's button up shirt into the lightly tanned skin, gasping and moaning incoherently at the wonderful sensation of pleasure bombarding his body. He did feel the underlying sense of panic at his body reacting involuntarily, but easily swatted the uneasy feeling at his of loss of control aside, and immersed himself in the wild emotions fluttering alongside his nervous heart.

They parted again, though this time there was no exchanging of words. Raito immediately dipped his head to attack L's bared neck, taking the snow white skin between his teeth and kneading it, suckling the sensitive flesh until it darkened and bruised. His hand, the one not supporting his weight on the bed, slid down the length of the older man's slender body, down to tease the hem of the generic white sweater and brushed the very tips of his fingers against the perfectly toned abdomen.

"Haa…" L sighed softly, head tilted back and mouth open in pleasure, short pants escaping the plump and reddened lips as Raito continued to bite and suckle his way down the column of his throat, the younger male's warm hand slipping fully under his sweater to trace the sinewy muscles under white skin.

He yelped when Raito suddenly sunk his canines into his neck, breaking the skin." A-Ah!"

Raito licked at the wound, humming at the coppery tang invading his mouth. "I think you're going to turn me into a vampire, L." He murmured, tracing an imaginary circle around the older man's navel. "Because even your _blood_ tastes good."

L shivered at feeling his friend's slim finger circling his navel. "Perhaps it is because of my high blood sugar levels." He muttered, tilting his head further to the side as Raito returned to nibbling at his neck.

"Possibly." Raito mumbled distractedly, shuffling down the older man's body and pushing up L's thin sweater, pausing to admire the revealed expanse of snow white skin stretched over sinewy muscle. Others would've thought that the dark haired genius's almost emancipated form would be unsightly, ribs and hipbones protruding out sharply, but instead it seemed to give him an odd, fragile beauty. Raito brushed his friend's chest with the tips of his fingers, amber eyes staring down at the older man hungrily.

L fidgeted at that stare, his nervousness returning full force. "Ah…Raito-kun?"

"Hmmm?" Raito hummed, lowering to press light kisses on L's milky white skin, caressing the older man's pectoral with his lips.

"What-" L moaned, fingers twisting into the sheets when Raito enveloped his nipple with his hot mouth, suckling and licking the pink bud until it hardened. "W-wha…are we…we doing?" He gasped, eyes squinting against the pleasure and cheeks heating up as his heart rate increased.

Raito paused, glancing up at L's flushed features with a quirked eyebrow. "We're doing what two people do in a romantic relationship." He explained in a rather clinical tone before ducking his head once more and attacking the other nipple with his mouth.

"Hrrn…" L propped himself up on his elbows, unable to tear his eyes away from his friend, the obsidian orbs wide as he watched the younger male pull up a little, pink tongue darting out to swirl around the stiff nub. He moaned at the sight, steadily getting more and more aroused at observing Raito's skilful mouth ravish his body, his jeans, which were always so comfortable, suddenly became unbearably tight, the coarse fabric tenting at his apparent arousal.

Raito felt something prod his stomach as he began shifting his kisses lower, abandoning the abused nipples and trailing his pliant lips over the sinewy abdominal muscles, hands sliding up the rub the pink buds with his thumb. Mocha eyes blinked at the bulge in faded blue jeans, smirking devilishly as he shuffled down even lower and pressed a teasing kiss on it, making sure to put enough pressure to make L squirm.

"Ngh, Raito-kun…" L gasped, a delicious splash of pink staining his normally pale cheeks.

Raito's devilish smirk simply grew wider, slowly trailing his fingers down L's quivering stomach muscles and curled them into the waistband of the older man's baggy jeans, popping open the button with his thumb.

L was certain that if this went any further he was going to faint from all the blood rushing to…certain…areas of his anatomy, or his heart was going to explode out of his chest with the sheer power of the organ pulsing against his ribcage. His eyes widened impossibly as Raito took his zipper between white teeth, amber eyes boring into his obsidian ones as the brunet slowly dragged the metal fastening down.

"Urrh…" L groaned unintelligibly, panting heavily at the utterly _fucking sexy_ sight before his wide eyes.

He was startled when Raito gave a surprised laugh, inhaling sharply when clever digits skimmed over the weeping head of his erection. "Going commando, L?" The young college student chuckled, his amber eyes riveted to the huge erection before him.

"It makes things easier, Raito-kun." L murmured, obediently raising his hips to allow the brunet to pull down his jeans, lifting his thumb to his bruised lips and chewing anxiously on the fingernail as the gravity of what was happening slammed into him. Instinctively, he tried to press his thighs together for comfort, to try and shield the evidence of his sudden vulnerability from his friend's ravenous eyes.

"You little pervert." Raito purred, easily settling himself between the slighter male's legs after tossing the faded blue jeans aside, preventing L from closing them. "You were expecting this to happen." He chuckled, bending down to lavish more soft kisses along the sinewy abdominal muscles.

"Nnnh- no…" L writhed, unable to bite back a moan when Raito shamelessly thrust his tongue into his navel. "Haa…Mello broke t-the…wa…washing…ma…ma…gnnn!" His head fell forwards, chin hitting his chest as he bit down on his thumb to stifle anymore vocal cries, body trembling from arousal and need for release as Raito moved his lips down, past his weeping cock to his milky white thighs.

Raito nipped at the soft skin, caressing the inner thighs with his slim fingers and lightly raked his nails along the sensitive flesh. He smiled as L mewled and squirmed, the willowy legs twitching before hooking round behind his neck and tugging him impatiently towards the large erection nestled amongst curly ebony hair.

"You want me to do something, L?" He asked innocently.

"Hnn…" L squeezed the broad shoulders with his lithe legs. "Y-yessss….!" He hissed.

Raito blew on the very tip of the engorged length, delighting at how the cock jumped at the puff of hot air and the answering gasp. "What do you want me to do?" He murmured lowly, voice barely above a whisper as he settled his hands on the slighter male's outer thighs, fingers pressing into the juncture between L's legs and hips.

"Sadistic bastard…" L groaned breathlessly, bucking his hips pointedly as he tossed his head back. "God…R-Raito…"

Raito dipped his head and burrowed his face into the black curls, inhaling the musky scent greedily. He heard L give a murmur of pleasure, the legs tightening round his neck as he slowly nuzzled the base of the erection. "This…?" He purred softly, holding the older man's hips down as he lifted his head to blow again on the very tip of the cock.

"Yes!" L breathed. "Gnn! Please…!" His elbows slid out, landing heavily on his back so the bed bounced a little, tossing his head side to side as the taunting hot air blowing over the sensitive flesh of his cock drove him mad with lust.

L's mind blanked when he felt something moist and _hot_ envelop his pulsing need, a strange choking noise catching in his throat as his fingers clawed at the bed sheets desperately. "Urrh, urrh…hrrhna!" He groaned incoherently.

Raito slowly bobbed his head, pushing more and more of L's large cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Smirking around the erection and suppressing the urge to gag, Raito swallowed.

"Uwaah!" L's body jerked, hand flying to his friend's auburn tresses and fisting the sleek strands between his fingers, trying to buck into that _holy fucking god_ hot mouth as Raito continued to suck and lick his length.

"Oh God…!" L moaned, skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat and tinged light pink from the molten ecstasy coursing throughout his body. "God! So…so _good_!"

Raito hummed around the length, knowing that his inexperienced friend wouldn't last much longer, and pulled back to suck hard on the pulsing head of L's cock, holding down the slighter male's thin hips with ease when L tried to buck into his mouth.

"_Oh_!" L screwed his eyes shut, back arching like a bow as he came into the younger male's mouth. "Gnnn….Rai- Raito!" He screamed involuntarily, twisting auburn strands almost painfully when his body spasmed, being milked dry by Raito's mouth.

Raito struggled to swallow the salty fluid that filled his mouth, some of it spilling from the corners of his mouth, and let the softening cock slip from his lips, licking them seductively as he peered up at his panting friend from under his eyelashes. "Tasty." He purred huskily.

L moaned softly, half lidded obsidian eyes meeting smouldering amber. He felt his cock begin to harden again at seeing his friend (or lover?) stare at him lustfully, drips of semen trailing down the younger male's chin. "Uuuh…Raito-kun." He murmured, unhooking his legs from behind Raito's neck and slipping them from lightly tanned shoulders, pushing himself forward until he grasped the brunet's chin and began licking up the salty fluid.

L felt Raito sigh against his cheek as he lapped up the semen from soft skin, tracing the outline of the younger male's lips with his tongue before kissing him languidly, feeling too tired from his orgasm to do anything more.

Raito encircled his arms around L's slim shoulders, pulling the slighter male onto his lap and thrusting his hand into wild black hair as he pushed his tongue demandingly into the older man's willing mouth.

L mewled unenthusiastically in protest, pulling back and gasping when he felt Raito's insistent arousal chafe against his half hard erection. "Mrrm." L murmured softly as Raito resumed nibbling on his neck, soft auburn tresses tickling his skin. "Raito-kun is also aroused."

"I am." Raito mumbled, lowering his hands and cupping the slighter male's firm buttocks with them, massaging the milky white skin sensually.

L's body tensed at the subtle suggestion, both anxious and aroused at the thought of them…doing _it_. "What…?" He asked hesitantly, wishing that he had read up more on the mechanics of homosexual intercourse rather than following Matt's advice of just studying on how to confess to your crush.

Little brothers, adopted or otherwise, were nothing but trouble when giving romantic advice.

Raito seemed to take note of L's sudden reluctance, shifting his hands to rest comfortably on slim hips, rubbing his thumb along the sharp protrusion of the older man's hipbones, and leaning back to look into nervous obsidian eyes. "We don't have to go _that_ far if you're not ready, L."

L felt his pride, which had been too busy sulking in the pit of embarrassment, suddenly crawl back out, brandishing metaphoric arms at the subtle jab. "Don't worry, Raito-kun. I am ready." L's expression slipped back into a bland look, the dark haired genius nibbling on his thumb. "I just haven't had sexual intercourse before. I only know the basics of how two men can copulate so I'm unsure…"

Raito snorted at the matter of fact tone. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't had sex before either, but my…sources…have given me much information on how to figure this out."

"Raito-kun is referring to his pornographic collection he hides under his mattress, isn't he?" L asked innocently.

Raito gave the older man a sharp look. "How did you-? No, never mind." He shook his head. "In any case, since I am the one with the most knowledge concerning this matter, it's best to just follow my lead."

L deadpanned. "That is Raito-kun's way of saying that I am on the bottom."

"Damn straight." Raito smirked, suddenly grasping under L's thighs and pulling them up, causing the eccentric man to overbalance and tumble out of his lap, sprawling on his bed with a startled yelp.

"Raito-kun!" L admonished indignantly, glowering as his friend chuckled at his less than dignified position.

"Sorry." Raito laughed, quickly unbuttoning his trousers and impatiently pulling them off. "But I needed take my trousers off."

"Hm." L mumbled grumpily, obsidian eyes trailing down at the silken black boxers tenting from Raito's arousal. His nervousness shot up sharply but he reined it in, shifting his position into a far more enticing one with his pale legs bent and spread apart, one hand clenching at the bed sheets in obvious nervousness and his thumb on the other hand being gnawed on apprehensively.

If there was anything L learned in the past two years of knowing Raito, it was that the brunet had a God Complex.

Plus, he always wanted to try role play.

"I…am not so certain now." L murmured hesitantly, widening his eyes with faux fear as Raito pulled off his boxers, freeing the brunet's own erection. It wasn't as large as his, but it was still impressive. "Raito-kun's arousal is very intimidating."

Raito simply hummed, mocha eyes raking over L's body and memorising this moment to be remembered later on. "Not as intimidating as yours." He purred, curling his slim fingers around the older man's half hard length and pumping it slowly.

"Nngh…no…" L moaned quietly. "Don't…"

"What was that, L?" Raito asked with dark humour, still caressing the heated flesh with deliberate slowness. "I can't hear you."

"Hnngh…" L stared up at the devilishly smirking Raito with wide eyes, allowing all the arousal, pleasure and anxiety he was feeling play across his expression. "Nnn- no…!" He gasped.

Raito quirked a brow. "No?" He pulled his fingers away from the fully erect cock, trailing them up along L sinewy abdominal muscles. "I don't think you're in a position to say 'no', L."

L squirmed as he saw Raito slip off the bed, tracking the beautiful college student's movement with mild confusion. Realization dawned, however, when he saw the brunet rifle through his drawers, pulling out what seemed to be some kind of hand lotion before climbing back on the bed, scooping out the lotion and coating it liberally on his fingers. "Raito…" He whispered fearfully.

"Shhh, L." Raito hushed, setting the jar aside and settling himself between the eccentric man's legs. "You will enjoy this."

L, not fully pretending anymore, nodded stiffly and twisted the bed sheets between his fingers when he felt Raito's lotion slicked fingers slip under him, caressing the skin around his virgin entrance and rub over the folds. He inhaled sharply when the first finger was pushed in slowly, wincing and biting his thumb at the burning discomfort.

"It's uncomfortable." He murmured breathlessly, feeling the digit grope and curl inside of him.

"Give it a second." Raito assured, carefully inserting a second finger and pausing when L gasped and flinched. "You okay?"

"Mm…" L nodded. "I am fine. Continue, Raito-kun."

"I can't get the fear of doing something wrong and hurting you out of my head." Raito grumbled under his breath, thrusting the fingers in and out of the virgin entrance carefully and gently stretched it, only scissoring the digits mildly.

L breathed deeply, the discomfort still there, but being joined with something not quite pleasure, but something that wasn't entirely unpleasant as his friend's fingers continued to stroke and massage his inner walls. "You're doing fine…Raito…" He murmured, shifting his hips and tentatively allowing the fingers to push in deeper.

Raito cautiously added a third, gripping under L's knee with his free hand and lifting it a little, turning the slighter male on his side slightly as he pushed his fingers as deep as they could go into L's tight passage.

L groaned at feeling himself stretch, ignoring the spike of pain, and gasped when he felt one of Raito's questing fingers touch _something_ inside of him. "R-Rai…!" He gasped, trying to twist his body in a futile attempt to guide the brunet's fingers to that spot once more.

"Oh?" Raito brushed that spot again, smirking in triumph as L keened and arched in ecstasy at the action. "Found it." He declared proudly, thrusting his slicked digits into that spot over and over, getting more aroused at hearing the dark haired genius mewl and writhe in pleasure, L not even noticing when he splayed his fingers slightly to stretch the virgin entrance.

"Mmm, yesss…!" L moaned shamelessly, bucking his hips to get those slim fingers to push against his pleasure spot harder, tossing his head from side to side as he felt the coiling in his stomach again, knowing that he was going to release soon. "Oh, Rai!" He bit down hard enough on his thumb that it began to bleed. "Urrh…! I-I'm- nngh!"

"Not yet." Raito slipped his fingers from the prepared entrance, scooping up more lotion from the jar and slathering it over his engorged length. He hissed at the contrasting cool cream on his heated flesh, making sure that it was thoroughly lubricated. "Okay…"

L propped himself up on his elbows, panting at feeling his release so close. "How are we-"

"Front to front?" Raito offered breathlessly, his mind mostly focused on how much he wanted to thrust into L's perfectly beautiful fragile body. "Legs over my shoulders, it'll work."

"Or perhaps," L rolled over, kneeling on his hands and knees before his aroused friend. "Like this? I heard men do it…'doggy style' was it?" The dark haired genius glanced over his shoulder with a sultry look, feeling a thrill at the hungry he got in return.

"Perfect." Raito growled, kneeling behind the eccentric man and guided his throbbing erection to L's puckered entrance, pushing in slowly with a low groan of pleasure.

L cried out, ducking his head and pressing his face into the bed sheets as he felt Raito fill him little by little, lower muscles instinctively clamping down in the large intrusion. "Urrngh!" L clawed at the bed sheets, unwanted tears stinging his eyes at the painful feeling of being stretched impossibly wide by something bigger than fingers.

"Hrrh!" Raito groaned, giving one final minute thrust into that moist heat and bent over his friend, balancing himself on one hand, the other encircling the slim waist and grasping L's erection, teasing the slit and smearing precum collecting there. "Fuck, this…feels good…!"

"Rai…to…" L mewled, the pain being overshadowed by ecstasy. "Hrrn…move!"

Raito sucked in a deep breath, doing just that, rocking out gently before pushing back in. "L…" He murmured, pumping his friend's cock languidly whilst thrusting slowly into the mewling male. "You're…you're so _tight_." He gave a harsh thrust at this, finally contacting with L's prostate.

"Aaaah!" L writhed, pushing his hips back to allow Raito to thrust deeper into him. "There, Raito!" He wailed, trembling at feeling his friend's hard cock drive harder and harder into him until he was rocking with the motions. "Oooh, _God_! Raito!"

"Haa…!" Raito squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm as he thrust wantonly into his moaning _lover's_ body. "Haa…L!"

"Gck-" L gave an abandoned scream of raw ecstasy as he came for the second time, writhing as heard Raito shout out incoherently and release inside of him, the hot juices filling him. "A-aaaah! Raito!"

"Grrhn!" Raito erratically thrust into L a few more times, riding out his orgasm before slumping fully on the older man, hot sweaty skin separated by thin, damp fabric. "Jesus." He breathed quietly into the nape of L's neck, grunting when L's knees slid out and they both fell flat on his bed. "Oomph…"

"Raito-kun is heavy." L finally muttered into the mattress after a lazy pause.

"Sorry." Raito mumbled but didn't move.

"Mmph." L murmured, displeased. "…I quite enjoyed that."

"You were supposed to." Raito yawned, finally rolling off his friend and sitting up, stretching his muscles tiredly. "Mmm…we have to do that again."

"If that's true," L grumbled, rolling over and sitting up too, though he winced at the flare of pain when he pushed his weight on his rump. "Then I wish to be top."

Raito laughed. "Of course. Though…" He smiled mischievously. "We don't have to do it anytime soon."

L narrowed his eyes. "Really." He drawled. "I would have thought that since we are now boyfriends and begun a sexual and romantic relationship; Raito-kun would be chivalrous enough to allow me to have _my_ turn." He smiled innocently. "Unless, of course, Raito-kun is too tired? Then I will fully understand…"

Scoffing, Raito leaned in to his new lover, pecking a chaste kiss on the older man's forehead. "Reverse psychology won't work on me, L."

"Perhaps not." L murmured softly, tilting his head up to brush their lips together before grinning lecherously. "But this will."

"What- gah! L!"

The two males tumbled off the bed, L on top as he smirked down at the indignant brunet. "The surprise attack was successful." He declared, thankful that his friend's snobbish tastes in carpets allowed them a soft landing on the floor. "Now I shall my way with Raito-kun."

Raito huffed in amusement. "I'm so scared." He cooed childishly.

L's lecherous grin became downright frightening.

"You should be." He purred.

**X.x.X**

Mello twitched as L breezed passed him, expecting his older 'brother' to lash out at him for what was bound to be a disastrous confession. He had only just escaped the washing machine and locked Near in the ironing board cupboard for stabbing him with those crappy little army men, he did _not_ want to go back.

But Mello was not attacked or shoved into a confined space, in fact, L didn't seem at all murderous or angry!

He was…_humming_!

"Uh…L?" Mello asked cautiously, forgetting all about the Galaxy bar in his hand to stare incredulously at the happy, humming man that had replaced his normally stoic adoptive brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mello." L smiled at the creeped out blond, plucking the Galaxy bar out of Mello's lax grip. "I am feeling wonderful." Then he wandered down the hall towards his room, practically _skipping_ as he did so.

Matt came by a few minutes later, tapping on his game console and noticed the stationary, leather clad blond staring with shocked horror down the hall. "Mello. You're blocking the hallway."

Mello slowly turned his head to stare at Matt. "I saw the weirdest thing." He began.

"If it was L humming and skipping everywhere, then I've already seen it." Matt interrupted, reaching out and patting Mello's shoulder. "Our big brother…finally got laid. By Raito."

"Oh."

The two teens stayed in the middle of the hallway, Mello trying to assimilate the information and Matt trying to defeat the final Gym Leader on his Pokemon game. It was only after Matt had punched the air triumphantly as the Gyn Leader's final pokemon fell that Mello finally spoke.

"Wait…it was that pretty boy L had a crush on!?"

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Aaaah, finished XD

Hmmm, not much to say here, 'cept, there are huuuuge gaping plot holes, but this was just PWP really. Maybe my next one should have a little…like…a fantasy one! Hmm, what do you say to Vampire!L? XP And the townsfolk offering Raito up to the big bad Vampire Lord as a sacrifice to leave 'em alone!

Oh ho! Another idea! XD

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
